Wild side
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: A lo que había que temer se encontraba arriba. Arriba en los patios donde ya todo estaba listo: los carromatos con los baúles en donde se encontraban sus libros, sus juguetes y sus ropas; los hombres que le aguardaban y le escoltarían al Sur, al Valle de Arryn, un lugar que desconocía, al que no pertenecía.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a George R. R. Martin. Yo solo los he tomado prestados por un rato, para disgusto de Martin y deleite mío, y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio al hacerlo.

Este fic participa en el reto 65: "El lobo silencioso" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"

* * *

 **Wild side**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba escondido en el mismo lugar. Las sombras danzaban ante sus ojos como bailarinas oscuras y escabrosas; el frío, tan conocido para él, se colaba por cada fibra de su cuerpo, y cada sonido, sin importar lo efímero e imperceptible que fuera, en aquel silencio parecía intensificarse al máximo.

Aun así Eddard no tenía miedo.

Ahí abajo no había nada a que temerle. En las criptas de Invernalia siempre se había sentido seguro, a gusto, rodeado de las adustas figuras de granito de sus antepasados, sus muertos, su familia.

A lo que había que temer se encontraba arriba.

Arriba en los patios donde ya todo estaba listo: los carromatos con los baúles en donde se encontraban sus libros, sus juguetes y sus ropas; los hombres que le aguardaban y le escoltarían al Sur, al Valle de Arryn, un lugar que desconocía, _al que no pertenecía_. Por órdenes de su señor padre, ellos le llevarían por el Camino Real hacia el Nido de Águilas y le dejarían abandonado allí para que se convirtiera en el pupilo de Lord Arryn. Le separarían de sus hermanos, de su madre, del Bosque de Dioses, de sus _dioses_.

A pesar de sus ruegos y de sus protestas, su padre se había mostrado inflexible al respecto. Por ello, actuando como nunca antes lo había hecho, en una muestra de rebeldía y desafío, estaba allí abajo, escondido, esperando, rogando a los dioses para que jamás le encontraran, para que se marcharan sin él y su padre cambiara de opinión y se olvidara de aquella horrible decisión para siempre.

Pasos arrastrándose por el granito hicieron que levantara la cabeza que tenía hundida entre sus brazos y rodillas, perdida entre sus meditaciones. Vio una tenue luz aproximándose hacia el oscuro lugar en donde él se encontraba encogido como un animalito asustado, y entonces sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones por completo. No tuvo que mirar dos veces para darse cuenta de que era Brandon. Entendió entonces que todo estaba perdido.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Brandon se dejó caer de rodillas a escasos pasos de él. Con la vela en alto, se deslizó sin mucho esfuerzo hasta la pared oscura en la que Eddard tenía apoyada la espalda. Después, se cruzó de piernas y se recostó contra el muro, tan cerca de Eddard que sus cuerpos casi podían tocarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó el mayor con una pizca de humor en su voz—. Allá arriba todo está hecho un caos, te están buscando. Padre está empezando a enfadarse.

Eddard dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido y hundió la cabeza aún más entre sus brazos y rodillas, evitando obstinadamente encontrarse con los grises ojos de su hermano.

—¿Tú que crees? —respondió, sin esforzarse por esconder su mal humor. No tenía caso convencerle, conocía a su hermano, terminaría delatándolo—. _Escondiéndome_.

—Y ¿de qué te estás escondiendo? —Volvió a preguntarle Brandon, sin prestar demasiada atención al tono de voz con el que Eddard le había contestado. Era extraño que el menor actuara de esta forma, que ostentara esta muestra de rebeldía, ya que Ned siempre era un chico tranquilo, dispuesto a cumplir cualquier orden que le fuera impartida. Observándolo atentamente, notando lo rígido que tenía las extremidades, comprendió al instante que estaba muy enfadado. Ignorando su negro humor, con un movimiento lento, Brandon golpeó su hombro contra el de su hermano, tratando de hacer que este levantara la cabeza y decidiera por fin mirarle. No dio resultado, por lo que el mayor únicamente aguardó hasta que Eddard estuviera listo para responderle.

Unos cuántos pálpitos después, con un hilillo de voz, Eddard contestó:

—Me escondo de _Padre_ , de _todos_. Quiere enviarme lejos. _Yo no quiero irme_. Aquí es donde _pertenezco_ , este es mi _hogar._ —Trató de ahogar los pequeños gemidos que para entonces ya amenazaban con desgarrar su garganta, pero no funcionó. Brandon pudo advertir con claridad el quiebre en su voz.

—No actúes como un crio, Ned —replicó Brandon, sonriendo con cariño—. Padre solo quiere que conozcas nuevos lugares, a nuevas personas. Que te instruyas y te conviertas en un hombre digno de nuestra Casa.

—¡Actúo como un crio porque soy un crio! —espetó Ned, levantando por fin el rostro y encarando a su hermano—. ¡Solo tengo ocho años! Además, ¿por qué no puedo quedarme aquí y aprender del maestre Walys, como tú? ¿Por qué tengo que separarme de Madre y de mis hermanos? ¿Por qué no te envía a ti? Tú eres el heredero de Invernalia, no yo. Yo no _quiero irme._

—Ned, no es como si yo fuera a quedarme aquí —dijo Brandon, dejando escapar un suspiro—. En unas cuantas jornadas partiré a Fuerte Túmulo y seré pupilo de Lord Dustin.

—¡No es lo mismo! —replicó Eddard, alzando la voz como nunca antes Brandon le había escuchado hacerlo—. Tú te quedarás aquí, en el Norte. En cambio yo tendré que ir al Sur. Tú podrás venir cuando quieras, en cambio yo…

—¡Ya basta de pataletas, Ned! Ya no eres un chiquillo, eres un hombre y debes comportarte como tal. Padre espera grandes cosas de ti, es por ello que te ha elegido —dijo, a pesar de su juventud la voz de Brandon era fuerte como el acero, decidida, y resonó por todo el lugar—. Aunque yo soy el heredero de Invernalia, no tengo cabeza para estas cosas, en cambio tú, tú sí que eres bueno para los libros, los números, las letras, la política y la diplomacia. Yo tampoco quiero que te marches, eres mi hermanito, pero también necesito que vayas allí, que conozcas a los sureños y sus costumbres y que aprendas todo lo que Lord Arryn esté dispuesto a enseñarte; porque estoy seguro de que un día, cuando me convierta en Guardián del Norte y Señor de Invernalia, necesitaré de alguien que me dé consejo y me apoye, de alguien como tú, Ned. Necesitaré que estés ahí conmigo y me ayudes a gobernar.

Ned lo escuchó con atención. Aunque sus palabras habían conseguido que al menos considerara su estadía en el Nido como una oportunidad en lugar de un castigo y a pesar de la densa oscuridad que los envolvía, Brandon todavía pudo advertir un vestigio de duda ensombreciendo su expresión. Sin perder tiempo llevó su mano libre hasta los hombros de su hermano y lo atrajo hacia él, hundiendo su cabeza bajo su fuerte mentón. Eddard se dejó envolver en la seguridad de su abrazo en silencio, mientras las palabras de Brandon seguían aleteando como cuervos negros por su mente.

—Es una gran oportunidad, Ned —continuó Brandon cuando el silencio fue lo suficientemente extenso como para molestarle—. Además, no es como si te fueras a deshacer de nosotros para siempre. Iremos a visitarte, y tú también vendrás a vernos cada vez que quieras.

—¡Pero no será lo mismo! ¡Me perderé muchas cosas! —contestó Eddard al fin, volteando el rostro y hundiéndolo contra el pecho de su hermano. Entonces, sin poder contenerse más, comenzó a lloriquear. Sus sollozos infantiles empezaron a provocar ecos por toda la cripta, despertando en medio de aquel silencio otros sonidos que Brandon no pudo identificar—. No veré crecer a Lyanna, ni a Benjen. No volveré a practicar contigo. No podré abrazar a Mamá, ni a Papá. No podré rezar en el Bosque de Dioses, o cabalgar por los campos. No volveré a escuchar las historias de la Vieja Tata, ni podré jugar con Martyn y Rodrik. No podré bajar a las criptas, ni leeré en la biblioteca. _¡No es justo!_

En ese momento, Brandon supo cuán penoso era en realidad para Eddard marcharse. Aunque compartían los mismos lazos que les ataban a aquel lugar, mientras escuchaba gimotear a su hermano, comprendió que para él era mucho más difícil dejar todo atrás. Eddard era un alma mucho más tranquila y sosegada, menos salvaje, y a diferencia de él, que podía correr libre y echar raíces en cualquier parte, a Ned no le resultaba igual de sencillo hacerlo. Las raíces de Eddard ya estaban totalmente arraigadas a Invernalia, a su gente, a sus amigos. Situando la vela en el suelo, envolvió la otra mano alrededor de la espalda de Ned y fortaleció aún más su abrazo.

—Lo sé —dijo, poniendo de nuevo la barbilla sobre la oscura cabeza de su hermano en un gesto reconfortante—. No será fácil y no será lo mismo; pero es una decisión que ya ha sido tomada y que debes cumplir. Es cierto que te perderás momentos valiosos, pero ganarás otros que también llegarás a apreciar. Tal vez no volverás a jugar con tus amigos, y dejarás de verlos por un tiempo, pero los lazos que compartes con ellos jamás se romperán; además estoy seguro de que conocerás a nuevas personas y serán igual de valiosas para ti. Y en cuanto a la Vieja Tata...—puntualizó, deteniéndose un momento para darle a su voz un toque de humor—. Es cierto que ya está bastante anciana, pero estoy seguro de que estará con nosotros por muchos años más, así que cuando regreses tendrá muchas más historias que contarte.

Eddard levantó la cabeza hundida entre el pecho de su hermano y trató de sonreír, aunque era una mueca triste y vacía y aún tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas.

—Ya basta de lágrimas, ya te dije que no eres un crio, eres un hombrecito y los hombrecitos no lloran. _El invierno se acerca, Ned_ —sentenció Brandon, desenvolviendo una de sus manos del cuerpo de su hermano para llevarla hasta sus mejillas y limpiar sus lágrimas. Eddard asintió en silencio, dejando que los dedos del mayor fueran su pañuelo—. Prométeme que harás tu mejor esfuerzo y que me harás sentir orgulloso.

—Lo prometo —dijo Ned con seguridad, hundiendo el rostro de nuevo en el pecho de Brandon, deslizando sus manos hasta su espalda, devolviéndole esta vez el abrazo.

—Es hora de regresar —agregó Brandon después, disponiéndose a levantarse—. Padre debe de estar como un loco buscándote.

Ned, sin embargo, no se movió de su sitio, continuó hundido en el suelo, unido a Brandon.

—¿Cuántas lunas han pasado desde que hui? —inquirió después Eddard, rompiendo nuevamente el silencio, y en ese momento a Brandon le pareció mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—No seas tonto, no huiste, simplemente te escondiste. Además, cuando bajé, ni siquiera había oscurecido. Vamos —expresó Brandon, levantando la vela del suelo e intentando nuevamente ponerse de pie.

—¡No! —espetó Ned, testarudo, afianzando su abrazo mucho más, acomodándose entre las piernas del mayor—. Quedémonos un poco más, quiero dilatar este momento cuanto sea posible —agregó, enterrando otra vez el rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

Hundiendo de nuevo en la dureza del granito su espalda, Brandon no pudo oponerse. Bajó la vela y se acomodó como Eddard mejor se lo permitió. Aunque le costaba admitirlo, él también quería dilatar este instante cuanto fuera posible. Nunca antes acostumbraba exponer estas muestras de cariño, pero ahora precisaba sentir a Eddard cerca ya que pronto estaría lejos; necesitaba abrazar a su hermanito como nunca antes lo había hecho. Demostrarle con este simple gesto cuánto lo quería y grabar su calor en su piel, atesorar cuanto fuera posible este momento.

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo permanecieron así. De lo que sí estuvo seguro fue de los suaves sonidos que provenían de su hermano. Sin poder evitarlo, Ned se había quedado dormido en su pecho. Brandon no lo despertó.

Aunque estaba seguro de que su señor padre lo castigaría en cuanto los encontrara, se convenció de que el castigo bien valía la pena. Total, ya no tendría la posibilidad de dormir abrazado a Ned los dioses sabrían por cuánto tiempo.

* * *

Bueno esto ha sido lo que me ha salido. No quise escribir nada sexoso esta vez, simplemente quería algo tierno entre Ned y alguno de sus familiares, Brandon en este caso —para que no vayan a pensar nada malo—. Espero que no se indigesten con esta cursilería y no sé, admito que es poco lo que sé sobre Ned y Brandon a esta edad (8 - 9), pero quise imaginarme que al ser un norteño, a Ned poco le agradó el enterarse de los planes de su padre. Sí, quedo un poco revoltoso, pero bueno, es un niño, supongo que así actúan algunos niños ¿no? —XD—. Además quise mostrar un poco que a pesar de no tener un espíritu tan impetuoso como Brandon y Lyanna también existía —como el título lo dice— cierto lado salvaje en él.

Eso es todo, espero que ninguno de los dos hayan quedado muy fuera de personaje.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
